She's all that
by unboundpen
Summary: Artemis is a BAMF. Does she need to prove to others that she is one? No. Her teammates can vouch for her on that. This contains snippets of Artemis just being awesome.


(A/N: This was entered for a contest, but I just loved this so much that I decided to post this on here. Hope you guys like it.)

**Aqualad**

Despite how calm and collected he always seemed, now was one of these moments when he wished his own gills and webbed fingers could sink into his skin at will. Humans had a habit of openly staring, pointing with their fingers and hiding behind their other hands and speaking in hushed tones, completely not used to the not norm.

His head hung while his eyes lowered, not wanting to meet some of the more hateful glances from the group of teenage girls by the water fountain, but a curt and powerful voice cut through the air from that direction. His eyes cautiously glanced up and to his shock, there was Artemis addressing the said group of girls. In his amazement, he watched the transformation of their looks from hatred to ones of guilt in less than 10 minutes before they walked away in shame.

Her confidence in her stride as she walked towards him gave Aqualad the impression that his own shoulders should be pulled back and his head held up high instead of chin to chest. He even met her crystal blue eyes and felt her self pride pour into his own body and suddenly he felt lighter. Her smirk was a bit overbearing, but he returned it with a small but tender smile of his own and two words were uttered from his lips, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>M'gann<strong>

What was she to do? The more time that Super Boy was still here, the more clumsy and unfocused she was, making the ingredients she was levitating go wayward or the batter she was mixing spill. He was not watching her per say; more of in the living room watching static T.V. than in the actual kitchen.

Her eyes widened when she felt her telepathic grip on the mixing bowl and whisk, which were more than a couple of feet away from her, slip. To her horror, gravity pulled the two baking equipment to the tiled floor until a pair of pale arms stretched from the side of her vision, followed by a familiar female shaped, green-clad body. The items landed safely in the arms of Artemis. Quick and agile she was, the Green Arrow's apprentice rose to her feet and started to mix the batter without missing a beat.

M'gann's heartbeat, which had risen significantly high in those mere three seconds, lowered just as Artemis said smiling, "Let me help."

The green Martian, in return, giggled and hugged her female friend, forgetting that she was levitating other items and had those drop to the floor.

"…But first…let's clean up."

* * *

><p><strong>Super Boy<strong>

Angry. He was always so angry. All these negative feelings, frustration and rage, were all pent up inside him, and according to Black Canary, that was unhealthy. He let out a scream and punched the unharmed, empty space in front of him. Why was he so angry?

"Super Boy," someone voiced from beside him. His head swiveled and found Artemis there with a hard look on her face, staring at him intently before she became of blur of blonde hair and he had only a second of registering that her foot was going to connect with his jaw bone.

Airborne, then on the ground…he stood up, pissed, glaring at her now prone and nonchalance form. "What was that for?"

Not a word was uttered from her when she silently grabbed one of his arms and threw him over her shoulder. Furious, he got up yet again and charged for her. Once close, he gave a good solid punch aimed for her midsection, only to be met with air again. Another punch, and yet she dodged again.

The dance went like that, repeating punch after punch, dodge after dodge. A rhythm only formed between the two of them was created, her eyes on him, and his on her, both forgetting their surroundings. As expected, Artemis swept to the outer part of his straightened arm, but he did not expect to see his fist going in close contact with the concrete wall in front of him. It was just suddenly there. He could not stop his arm from connecting with it, and watched in horror when the wall began to make spider like cracks around his clenched hand. Oddly enough, he felt satisfied with that one punch.

"See, don't you feel better now?"

He looked to the side and found her with a triumphant smirk gracing her lips. She patted his outstretched arm with finality before turning around and walking out of the training room. His head turned back to look at the dent he had created and then let out a smile small while lowering and shaking his head slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>RobinKid Flash**

If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was beating Kid Flash at every game available in Mount Justice. Yes, Robin was just that awesome. So, it was no surprise when the screen flashed "Winner: Player 1." He sat back with a smug look on his face while adjusting his Bat-issued eye wear.

"Robin, you are such a dick!" His eyebrow casually lifted into his trade mark questioning/amused expression. "I know you're cheating."

"No, you're just a bad enough player that I don't even have to hack the system."

Artemis walked in and plopped herself next to the bird, having heard the situation from the kitchen while munching on one of M'gann's perfectly made apple tarts. Her hand lifted and opened with her palm facing up, calloused fingers and all. "No worries, I'll be on your team, Baywatch."

The Flash's sidekick was skeptical, giving her a suspicious look, and then, finally, handing her a third player controller. Robin's smugness lowered a bit at the sight of her gripping the controller expertly…for a girl. Then the question came to mind: Can girls even play videogames? Well, he was about to find out.

Eyes wide, hair askew, and the tip of his tongue sticking out, Robin was whelmed…no, overwhelmed with the level of skill this girl packed. She was actually lowering his HP, which had an inverse relationship with his amount of respect for her. Wally, for once, was actually beating him, with her help of course.

But something happened….

"WHAT!" Wally shot up, glaring at the T.V. screen. "Why," points to the T.V. and looks at them, "did I just suddenly die?"

It mocked him, screaming "Winner: Player 1" yet again.

Robin looked over at Artemis who had just stood up chuckling under her breath. "Did you just…."

She smirked at him before walking away and calling over her shoulder, "Yeah, I shot him. Don't bother being suspicious, I won't do that during missions."

Wally stared after her, dumbfounded at her admittance.

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!"


End file.
